The present-day state of traumatology and orthopedics knows a method of uniting bone fragments through the use of diverse joining elements, such as rods for intramedullary fixation (cf. a textbook "Intramedullary fixation with a metallic rod in fractures of long tubular bones" by Ya. T. Dubov, Medgiz Publishers, 1961 Moscow), rods of polymer materials (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 601,948), or cover plates (cf. a textbook "Essentials of traumatology and orthopedics" by A. P. Skoblin, Meditsina Publishers, Moscow 1974, p. 136).
All of the aforesaid joining elements are disadvantageous in that they can perform only a passive role as fixing members of bone fragments, and in some cases happen to be causative of an onset of some undesirable processes (such as purulent inflammations, irritations, resorption of bone tissue, etc.).